speed's Little problem
by pistal
Summary: Aasimah has a horrible past. then a boy that is like a son to her comes. He gets into trouble because of Aasimah, she does everything she can to keep him. But will the past and Jhon Winchester let her? Or Speeds parents?


Speed's name-Speed Aaban Racer. Speed wears a blue long sleeve shirt with red stars embroidered on both sleeves. Brown hair,Blue eyes.

Crystal's name- Aasimah Aazeen White. Black baggy T-shirts,Dark Blue jeans,Black tennis shoe, baseball cap turned around. Blond hair always in a ponytail,Blue eyes.

Rebecca's name-Abbey Abdhija White. Sky blue Shirts,light blue jeans,blue flip flops. Dark brown hair,dark blue eyes.

Dakota's name- Abeo Abhayankari Smith. Green shirt,light blue jeans,Tennis shoes. Black Hair Brown eyes.

Liam's name- Aart Aasim Jabari Jackson. Dark Green shirts and jeans,Tennis shoes. Dirty Blond Hair.

I don't own Speed Racer The Next Generation Or Supernatural.

My son Aasimah Aazeen White POV It was pouring cats and dogs outside and I was thinking about My parents when the doorbell rain and lighting flashed when I heard a baby crying. Instantly I ran to the door and threw It opened. You see, I run a orphanage and I have a very kind heart when It comes to children. So, I look outside to see a baby In a cardboard box with only a thin blue blanket and a note that said:

Name:Speed Aaban Brown.  
Age:One day old.  
Please take care of me.

Anger started to rise in my chest and all off a sudden I thought about the way this baby must feel outside In the cold. So I picked him up and I turned around from what I was sure the parents and slammed the door behind me. In the light I looked at him and knew that this child was going to get very close to me and I already thought of him as my son. And that his parents however they are, were basterds.  
Two years later

My sister Abbey Abdhija White was getting ready for her,sadly for me,boyfriend Aart Aasim Jabari Jackson. Me,personally was getting ready to take the kids to a museum, which I set up to not see him. But neither my sister nor her boyfriend know is that I'm a hunter,I fight against the supernatural. So I was loading the kids on the bus when I remembered I forgot My holy-water. I told the kids to STAY there and not to let ANYBODY in the bus. Running to my room I grabbed my pepper spray and holy-water. Five minutes later I was driving to the museum. When we got there the kids wanted to go to the kids place so we all went and laughed until Speed ,My son, came up to me saying that some creepy guys was starring at him and my motherly instinct started and I told all the kids to STAY together and NOT go anywhere. Speed pointed them out and I saw Yellow eyes on one of them and I knew HE KILLED MY PARENTS.

The other guy My first thought was that he was his partner in crime. So I walked up to the guy and said

'What is your problem? looking at a little kid? Who are you and whoever you are, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS". I said all this VERY fast and rather loudly. He looked at me and said " I'm was looking at this video". "Right so my son is a video now? what next? I'm a WEREWOLF? yea right! you were looking at my SON!" then I pulled out the pepper spray and told him that If he so much as glances at him or any other kid in this museum I would spray it in his eyes him.

Next Demon! This was going to be fun! walking toward him I sprayed him with my Holy-water on the neck when he wasn't looking and sure enough he screamed In pain. steam rose and I knew then. I spoke in Latin chanting "THIS IS THE POWER OF AASIMAH AAZEEN WHITE CALLING,COMANDING YOU TO GO BACK TO HELL. GO BACK YOU DEMON AND FEEL THY PAIN ASS OTH-  
but before I could finish he got out of the body. "DAMN IT" I yelled now everybody was looking at me. But before anybody could grab me the man was there looking as though he was going to kill me. "Follow me" he said through gritted teeth. But before I could protest he dragged me outside and yelled "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? KILLING A DEMON IN PLUBIC! YOUR SO CARELESS! But before he could move on my voice matched his and I yelled "FOR YOUR INFORMATION THOSE KIDS INSIDE ARE KIDS THAT CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEMSELLVES. I WAS PROTECTING THEM FROM THAT THING! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO! YOU WERE LOOKING AT A KID WITH NO FREAKIN IDEA WHO YOU ARE! I ran out of breath at the last words and stormed inside telling the kids were living and to calm down that it was O.K. and I was MAD at the man not them. When they were loaded on the bus Speed was about to get on when somebody grabbed my wrest. reactions I spun around knowing to keep a balance just in case It was Demon. But it was the man that yelled at me.

I told Speed to get on the bus and he clime on it."What do YOU WANT? I yelled the last two words out making it clear that I was MAD.

John's POV

Looking around the room I was trying to see if I could see Yellow eyes, and maybe if I was lucky black eyes. When I saw a flash of yellow eyes. My eyes snapped on a young man he was about 25. seeing nothing ordinary I continued my search when about to seconds later I saw the flash again. I saw that he was starring at someone and followed his gaze to a child that looked near two. As he started to move towards the child so did I and I got Closer to the kid. When the kid saw us looking at him. He went to a young looking woman with Black baggy T shirts,Dark Blue jeans,Black tennis shoe, baseball cap turned around. Blond hair in a ponytail,Blue eyes. And when I saw the anger flash threw her eyes when she found out someone was watching her little kids something told me not to make her mad.

She stormed up to me trying her best to look calm but, being a hunter, I saw the hatred in her eyes. she started yelling "What is your problem? looking at a little kid? Who are you and whoever you are, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS"trying to hide a grin cause she had a HUGE temper I said " I'm was looking at this video" "Right so my son is a video now? what next? I'm a WEREWOLF? yea right! you were looking at my SON!" She then told me that if I so much as glance at him or any other child in the museum she would spray my eyes. Then she went to the Yellow eyed demon. I tensed up thinking she was a goner Looking she pulled out a container and splashed it on to him. He screamed in pain and I was shocked to find out she was a hunter. How I knew was she started speaking In Latin I understated what she was saying as she sprayed more holy water on she chanted "THIS IS THE POWER OF AASIMAH AAZEEN WHITE CALLING,COMANDING YOU TO GO BACK TO HELL. GO BACK YOU DEMON AND FEEL THY PAIN ASS OTH- she stooped in her words as the Demon escaped. DANM IT her voice filled the hall making me feel dum. I should have known that she was a hunter, I'm mean who else would wear clothes like that? I was the first to reach her Gritting my teeth at her to get her to come with me.

"Follow me" I said rudely,and meanly Dragging her outside I started screaming at her."ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? KILLING A DEMON IN PLUBIC! YOUR SO CARELESS! when she replied just as meanly probably a little more meanly."FOR YOUR INFORMATION THOSE KIDS INSIDE ARE KIDS THAT CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEMSELLVES. I WAS PROTECTING THEM FROM THAT THING! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO! YOU WERE LOOKING AT A KID THAT HAD NO FREAKIN IDEA WHO YOU ARE!"she stormed inside ready to kill somebody. I could hear her telling the kids they were going home. They saw the look in her eyes and agreed. She went outside all the kids laughing running to the bus,She laughed as a boy refused to get on without her. she helped him get on the bus when I grabbed her wrist ,she spun around clearly thinking I was a Demon seeing me she put the container away and said "what do YOU WANT?" she said clearly wishing I'd lay down an die.

Demon POV I was at the museum looking for Aasimah Aazeen White cause she had a field trip and she needed to side with ME,not the other hunters. I knew about her mostly because when she was a full hunter she killed ALOT of Demons and other stuff and supernatural things were afraid of her. Then I saw her she looked 25 and the thing was I knew she wasn't because the first I saw her she was a infant. She was laughing with some big group of kids but she always stayed close to one particular kid. He looked about two years old and was a little boy. He went towards a video and she was watching the others. I began to watch him and I saw John Winchester near him I new him cause I killed his wife. Aasimah didn't know him and the little kid saw us watching him and walked to Aasimah got really mad. she walked over to John and screamed "What is your problem? looking at a little kid? Who are you and whoever you are, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS" John who wasn't used to getting yelled at looked shocked and he said "I'm was looking at this video" and she relied "Right so my son is a video now? what next? I'm a WEREWOLF? yea right!you were looking at my SON!" She then took out the pepper spray and told him if he so much as glanced at him or any other other of the children she would spray him.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV I got REALLY MAD when he said he wanted to adopt my son. I mean, my first thought was he was a demon, But then I relies that a demon would just go on the bus and take him. My grip went to the pepper spray but he grabbed my other wrest. I had to admit he had some excellent reflexives He gave me the look Don't_even_think_about_it kinda look. I gave him my Let_go_of_my_wrest_now_and_maybe_I'll_let_you_live kinda look. He looked confused but I kicked in the wrong area and he groaned and fell down to the floor.

I calmly got onto the bus and drove to the orphanage. When we got there I yelled to my sister to expect company. But I don't think she heard me."Abbey Abdhija White GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE." I yelled at the top of my voice and she was scared of me when I used my loudest voice. She came running Down the stairs wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans "Expect company soon" I told her who gave me a confuse look.

Abbey Abdhija White POV My sister had just told me to expect company Why? "let me guess you got into a fight and now the cops are after you?" "acutely I don't know who is after me or my son" she replied. I was shocked until she was acting as if she was hit and went to the door and flung It open. she saw the look on my face as I saw the man and flew up stairs.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV As I stood there I heard something move outside the door and I recovered and was at the door in a instant. throwing open the door the man stood there at first I was shocked cause I didn't expect to see him here this early. So, I stepped outside my weapons ready just in case he tried to kill her.  
"OK, first thing first, WHY did you follow me here?" he said" so I could adopt speed" " well you ant getting him, he's mine" he smiled at me and said the words I hated the most " If you love someone you have to give them up" "not me, I've given almost every single thing that I loved, my mom,dad,grandparents,sister,brothers,uncles,aunts,friends the only three things that I love Is my only sister,my son, and my best freind who helps me fight demons,OK? I'VE WATCH ALL MY FREINDS DIE BEFORE MY EYES! I'VE LIVED THREW A 100 DEMONS BEFORE FIGHTING THEM WHITH ONE PERSON BESIDE ME! I'VE WACHED MY DAD DIE! I've KNOWN WHERE THE GATES TO HELL HAVE BEEN!"My anger burned down as I relied I've told a GUY my secrets and yet alone a guy I didn't trust. Then I got even madder at him cause mine own sister didn't know this stuff. I felt like hitting him but his eyes said I know what it feels like.

"sorry didn't know you've gone threw that much" he said concern in his eyes. "you know what? forget it leave me and my son alone and if i ever see you around here again all KILL YOU.

One week later Speed Aaban Racer POV Mommy took me to the park! YAY! I was playing on the swings when the scary person from the museum walked up to me and started talking to me."Hello little guy,what's your name?""Mommy told me not to talk to people I don't know. Especially PEOPLE LIKE YOU! I tried to walk away but the person grabbed my wrest when I heard Mommy's voice "Get away from Speedy you FREAK!" she marched up to him looking ready to kill any one who got in the way. OHOH... He in trouble.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV There were two boys walking up to me. They looked about 10 and 6. But I swear they reminded me off that asshole that was starring at my little speedy. They walked up to me and asked "um... do you know were the nature walk is,ma'am?""sure,whats your name,sweetie? I asked politely"Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam"I stood and started walking towards the Nature hike when I heard Speedy yell PEOPLE LIKE YOU. I turned around thinking that he was in trouble when I saw that stalker grab his wrest when he tried to turn away. Yelling my head off "Get away from Speedy you FREAK!" I marched up to him knowing my face said step in my way, I dare you. As I reached him I realized he looked shocked that I actually noticed him. Then the boy named Dean ran at him and said "Dad we tried to keep her distract her but he yelled" pointing to Speedy.

"wait A sec,YOU were in this?" I turned to him looking ready to kill everybody The man steeped in the way saying " I told him to, Don't be mad at him. He was following orders"." Yea, something you should try every once and awhile". I snapped Then It registered, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. So this must be...What his name?Josh?Jake?Jack?Then it hit me,John Winchester... That BASTERD. " Give me back mt little speedy,Winchester". I said with venom in my voice.

John Winchester POV "See the woman over there? That's who you need to keep distracted. While I get the kid out of here." I said pointing to the woman that likes to yell at me. Darn It she was a Hunter to so I'd better be sneaky. They walked up to her and I headed In the direction of Speed. "Hello little guy, What's your name?" I asked kindly. " Mommy told me not to talk to people I don't know,Especially PEOPLE LIKE YOU. He tried to turn around and walk away when I grabbed his wrest and then heard a yell saying " Get away from Speedy you FREAK!" she marched up to me her face looking ready to pick a fight kinda way.

Abbey Abdhija White POV My sister marched In looking like she had got into a fight with a mob. And trust me,that's rare. A lot of people describe her as beautiful But she hated compliments " what's a matter?" I asked her knowing that she was ready to KILL someone. She looked as if a volcano had destroyed her family. Ready to hit me she screamed " SOMEONE TREID TO KIDNAP SPEEDY! AFTER I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY OR I'D KILL HIM! AND I WAS REALLY CLOSE TO DOING SO TO! BUT THOSE DARN COPS STOPED ME!.

Aart Aasim Jabari Jackson POV I heard screaming down stairs saying " SOMEONE TREID TO KIDNAP SPEEDY! AFTER I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY OR I'D KILL HIM! AND I WAS REALLY CLOSE TO DOING SO TO! BUT THOSE DARN COPS STOPED ME!. Rushing down the steps my girlfriends crazy sister stood in the kitchen looking as if she'd gotten into a fight. Witch she probably did knowing her. She was standing there fist clenched."Abey think you'd better come up stairs before she hits you" she looked at me kindly. "No thanks, she wouldn't do th-" but then a cookie jar hit me in the face and shatter " Get away from us,you FREAK!" I walked over to Abby and tried to seduce her away from the weirdo Big mistake Her eyes widened and she pounced. She punched me in the nose and was about to give me a black eye when her sister pulled her off of me. and pulled her in To a different room. I heard Aasimah shout "He said I'd hurt you! ME HURTING FAMILY! He is a total Bastard!""Aasimah calm down! He saw you were in one of your moods and trued to get me away from you Because you can look really Bad when your in one of your moods. He was trying to protect me." I heard Abbey say. " I'm going to go home with Speedy and calm down" Aasimah yelled as she walked out the front door. And then she was screaming once again at another person for once.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV

He followed me to my Sisters house! He was going to keep on following me! Why?Why did I get stuck with that THING? " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WINCHESTER?" I screamed knowing he was on privet property and that now I had legal permission to kill him. But, my sister was inside and she can't know about my fighting skills. That would give everything away. Then she wouldn't be have the calm,peaceful Life I wanted her to have. She just dosen't have the guts to kill anything and I preferred her to stay alive. Then the door opened behind me and there stood my sister. She looked scared at my sudden outburst and seeing a male she looked at him Kindly and said " can I help you?'' very polite " No sister, this is the THING that tried to take Little Speedy away." She looked at the Winchester and said " well in that case Aasimah you can kill him since you didn't finish the job earlier" she smiled at me and said softly so that only I could hear her " you better be a good little beater" she then shut the door, grinning widely Rolling my eyes I said "get away from me,my life,And the people in my life, OR I WILL KILL YOU"and with that I stormed to my car.

Later that night "Goodnight little Speedy and good dreams to you" I said as I kissed his cheek. "Night Mommy" he replied. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out.

Speed Aaban Racer POV

Mommy came in to tuck me into bed like she did every night. In the middle of the night I heard the door open I was barely asleep and I can hear things outside. So when a rough hand grabbed my shoulder I knew It wasn't Mommy. opening my eyes I saw a man that I never seen In my life standing over me. I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. and then I blanked out When I opened my eyes I was in a car with the two boys from the park.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV

I heard the door open and I idmedently got into action grabbing my shotgun I kept by my bed I dashed down the stairs. Looking out the window I saw Winchester and another man with a car and speedy inside it. Running to the door I threw it open Pointing my gun at the man and Winchester at the same time. Not even I knew how I did it I just did. Winchester saw me and said "shit". " Give me speedy and you'll have one nee cap to use." I said threateningly Knowing that he would not back down. "look Speedy" then when he called him speedy I tightened my grip looking ready to pull the trigger." I mean Speed, Would be a lot safer with us" " Yea, He would be a lot safer with somebody who stared at him In a museum,Followed him everywhere,To his aunts house AND his house,Tried to kidnap him About Two times,And has a death wish for missing with the wrong people in the mourning that isn't a mourning person You would protect him ALOT better." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm The person I didn't know looked at me in disbelief and said "Look we were trying to HELP him not hurt him. The demon who was staring at him was a REALLY-" "Powerful demon I know I found out about them at a young age" I snapped at him for talking. Winchester said " Look we can understand that you don't trust us and for a good reason but we just want to help you and Speed." " Well leave me and Little Speedy ALONE And don't talk to me or Speedy EVER again and maybe I won't shoot you" I hissed my temper rising.

Next thing I know Speedy Shouts "Mommy help me!" I reacted so fast even I was shocked and in a second I was be side the car door and threw open the door. Completely ignoring the other four I grabbed speedy and ran Inside to stop myself from Killing the two Men.

One week later I knew they would be back this night so I hid under Speed's bed and stayed up waiting for them. Around Four I heard voices Walking to the bedroom The door nob turned and opened. I slipped out of my Hiding place With A shot gun So Quickly that I knew they would think I was there the all the time. They saw me and said " Shit" in union. Temper rising I whispered " Back away slowly And I Might just let you live" I said meaning It this time. They were clearly dumdums and Winchester took a step forward and said " you know, You threats are starting to get empty" " I aimed the gun right in the middle Of his knee cap and shot. he fell to the floor blood went everywhere his friend laughed and said "thatcher teach yea". "Shit me and my madness get me face to face with pain Again" aiming the gun I the person knee cap I said "Back away from the room slowly and I won't shoot oh and take Winchester With you".

John Winchester POV

We followed her home one night and found out where she lived. That night we climbed in from a window and went to find Speed's room. It was really easy because his name was on a peace of paper. Entering the room the kid was asleep and she wasn't in the room. Bobby went and shook him awake when he was awake Bobby put a hand over his mouth. he passed out and I rolled my eyes at Bobby knowing that she would be PISSED if she found out who did it and why. we carried him down the stairs and decided that the door would be best to go out when we put him in the backseat with Sam and Dean.

Then She came outside shotgun In her hands Pointed at the two of us at the same time "Shit" I said. How did she get outside so quick? " Give me speedy and you'll have one nee cap to use".She said as if there was acid in her voice. "Look Speedy" when I said the word Speedy she looked as if she was on the edge pulling the trigger. "I mean Speed, Would be A lot safer with us"When she replied " Yea, He would be a lot safer with somebody who stared at him In a museum,Followed him everywhere,To his aunts house AND his house,Tried to kidnap him About Two times,And has a death wish for missing with the wrong people in the mourning that isn't a mourning person You would protect him ALOT better." Her voice dripping with sarcastic. Then Bobby spoke up "Look we were trying to HELP him not hurt him. The demon who was staring at him was a REALLY-" "powerful Demon I know I found out About them At a young age" She cut him of With know one seeing I rolled my eyes. She was starting to get annoying because of her attitude towards us. I Looked at her and said "Look we can understand that you don't trust us and for a good reason but we just want to help you and Speed." " Well leave me and Little Speedy ALONE And don't talk to me or Speedy EVER again and maybe I won't shoot you" She said her temper rising.

Then Speed shouted "Mommy help me!" She reacted so fast I didn't have time to say no In a blink she was at the car door and threw it open grabbed Speedy and was inside the house. Knowing She would expect us for the next few days we got into the car and drove home when we got to Bobby I told him to be ready in a week.

Abbey Abdhija White POV

My sister showed up at my door with Speedy in her arms. " Can we talk?" She asked hopefully. "Sure" I replied. She went to the guest room and laded him down. Coming out She asked If I had any cameras but they were already in stalled. She went in the kitchen and explained the story at the end she exploded and screamed " THEY BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AND TREID TO KIDNAP SPEEDY" That woke Aart up and he came running down the stairs saying " what is she doing here so early?" " Something happened at her house and she'll be staying here for a few days" I said.

About three days later I saw a Black Impala Outside watching the house. Whatsit that the car my sister described? Yelling at her to come her she walked in calmly. I told her to look outside she saw the car and got That look in her eye. " Watch Speedy" she said. She went out side to Kill them when they drove away. Laughing my head of she came inside with a huge smile on her face. Aasimah Aazeen White POV That Night I went home and decided to go to bed Laying Speedy his bed ( We went home) I went to my room and fell asleep idmedently. around two I heard A man's voice Thinking it was the Winchester again I grabbed my gun and went to Speed's room. But Winchester isn't there instead It's the Yellow eyed Demon. " Don't move or I'll Kill him" he had a knife to his throat. Lowering my weapon slowly I said " OK I'm putting it down. See?" I laid It on the ground and stood up. Then the window behind him started sliding And Winchester stood on the other side Pretending not to notice him I Said sweetly " look you don't have to kill him he's just a little kid So why don't you give him to me and I'll let you go" When he got inside he slowly crept up on the Demon. Taking out A knife he put it to his throat and said " give the kid to her ALIVE now or I'll kill you, you bastard". Grinning when little Speedy ran to me I scoped him up hugging him close. He had tears in his eyes. Petting his hair I said " Now now I know SHSHSHSHSHSH. Don't you cry. He clung on to me for Dear life. When he was done he said " Mommy, Who was that Bad man?" "Nobody Nobody at all" I replied. Winchester Spoke up and said " Maybe this area isn't safe. You should go away for awhile." "What about my Sister" I said concerned

"There are other Hunters in the area. I'll ask them to keep a eye on her. And I think me and my boys will join you." Thinking fast Because I did ow him Didn't I? " Sure thatcher be great" I got up and walked to his dresser. I packed his clothes In seconds and mine were always packed for emergencies. going outside I headed to my car when Winchester Yelled out "what Are you doing?" " I'm taking my own car" I replied. Knowing not to argue with me slipped into his car and waited. I turned my engine on and rolled out of my drive way heading to my sisters house. When we got there I got out of the car and walked up to the house. I knocked. Aart Answered. "I need to speak to Abbey" said urgently. Nodding he called " ABBEY YOUR SISTER IS HERE". She came down and smiled at me. And for once in my life I smiled back. " Hi What's up?" " I need to leave this area"I said sadly. She looked at me weirdly and said " Are you OK? you sound sad. You never sound sad." "Yea It's just something happened and I have to go or I'm afraid Speedy will Die And Abeo has to come with me and me and her have something's to do that is unfinished. But I have to leave for awhile and that could mean Weeks,Months, Possibly even Years and I don't want to go and leave you or the kids But I have to And don't ask why. I can't explain".

"I understand. I mean, We all have to go our own ways." She smiled at me. I smiled back and said " I promises, I will come back to see you one day" We hugged for the first time. I turned and she said " I love you,sis". I smiled and went to my car knowing that may be the last time I saw her again.

Yellowed eyed Demons POV

I saw the two Men break in and still Ham but they got Didn't go unnoticed. So I decided I'd wait and then take the kid.

One week and a day later

I broke Into the house unaware of the car. I quietly went to Speed's room and Aasimah came in I put a knife to his throat and said "Don't move or I'll Kill him" I saw her fear for her child and she slowly And said "OK I'm putting it down. See?" She slowly put it down and I new that she would do anything for her Child. Then I felt a knife on my throat and said "give the kid to her ALIVE now or I'll kill you, you bastard". I slowly took the knife and next thing I know is I was thrown out a Window. Then I ditched the body.

Abbey Abdhija White POV She showed up at my door. When I saw her I smiled Because For the first time in my life she looked Sad. "Hi What's up?" I need to leave this area"She said sadly. I looked at her weirdly and said " Are you OK? you sound sad. You never sound sad." "yea It's just something happened and I have to go or I'm afraid Speedy will Die And Abeo has to come with me and me and her have something's to do that is unfinished. But I have to leave for awhile and that could mean Weeks,Months, Possibly even Years and I don't want to go and leave you or the kids But I have to And don't ask why. I can't explain". "I understand. I mean, We all have to go our own ways." I smiled at her but inside I was crying. She smiled back And hugged me. I was shocked but hugged back. She turned to go but she turned and said " I promises, I will come back to see you one day". Didn't like seeing my sister leave and said four words I never said to her before " I love you,sis" I could tell she smiled and went to her car. And pulled out of the drive way to live a life. I ran to Aart and told him what happened He looked mad at Aasimah and yelled "SHE LEFT? HOW COULD SHE? DOSEN'T SHE KNOW YOU TWO ARE LIKE TIDE TOGHETHER?" "Aart she feared for Speed's LIFE. She promised to return sooner or later. And she was doing what she thought was best. I can't blame her and neither can you. She really Didn't want to leave. But I' sad that she did but I know she'll always be there with me. No matter what". He smiled at me and said " No matter what, I know her. She'll make a promises and then break it. You shouldn't trust her but she does Love you even If she never said it. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just I never expected It. Not from her". " Never did I" I said getting ready to cry...

Aart Aasim Jabari Jackson POV I felt mad when Abbey told me what happened."SHE LEFT? HOW COULD SHE? DOSEN'T SHE KNOW YOU TWO ARE LIKE TIDE TOGHETHER?" "Aart she feared for Speed's LIFE. She promised to return sooner or later. And she was doing what she thought was best. I can't blame her and neither can you. She really Didn't want to leave. But I' sad that she did but I know she'll always be there with me. No matter what". I smiled Her and said " No matter what, I know her. She'll make a promises and then break it. You shouldn't trust her but she does Love you even If she never said it. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just I never expected It. Not from her". " Nether did I" she replied sadly and the tears were in her eyes...

Abeo Abhayankari Smith For the first Time in year's Aasimah showed up at my doorstep. She looked just as young as I last saw her. I swear this girl never ages. But she looked, Deferential as if she had been crying. Wait Aasimah Crying? So not her dementedly I sprayed her with holy-water. Nothing happened. I smiled at her but she said " Of course you think I'm a Demon" But she grinned at me and I felt happy. " What's up?" I asked. "Hunting the Yellow eyed Demon down". She said " Ay Hunting like the old days". I was REALLY happy we were the best at Hunting. She would track and fight and I would be by her side and fight. We were back! I shut the door and walked with her to find a man sitting in a Black Impala. I frowned at him. He got out and said " I'm John Winchester and you must be Abeo". He smiled at me and Aaimah growls and said "Back off she will be In MY car and she will only Be hear to HUNT Nothing else Winchester".

I was then pulled to a good looking Truck. "I remember this car. You would never let me drive It" " Do you want to?" she asked. "Sure" I replied Happy. Tossing the keys i climbed in and There was A little boy in the back. " That's speedy" Aasimah said claiming back into the Truck.

One day Later We checked Into a motel and Me and Aasimah Stayed up late telling ether other About our new life's that we left behind. I found out that she runes a orphanage and that She had a sister. And that she had been lying to her about how there parents died. It was so good being with my best friend again. I also found out that her and her sister were twins and she was older by a minute. She was still a night and a early person. And she still hated guys and she was only talking to this person because he saved Speed's life. It was like the old days. John Winchester POV I saw Abeo and said " I'm John Winchester and you must be Abeo". Aasimah took it the wrong way and said "Back off she will be In MY car and she will only Be hear to HUNT Nothing else Winchester". I got back into my car and followed them.

One day later There girls were talking almost all night. I soon found out that Aasimah parents died because of the yellowed eyed Demon and that she vowed to kill him sooner or later and that her and her sister were twins and that she was older by one minute. And that her sister had know idea that Demons exhausted

Aasimah Aazeen White POV I stayed up almost the whole night talking to Abeo. Her life wasn't as exciting as i would've thought. She just stayed in her house.  
We finally went to sleep at five in the mourning. We woke to find John on the laptop He noticed we were awake and said " Finally you two are up!  
Go get dressed we have a lead". My phone ringed and I answered " Hello?" I said. "hey" my sister's voice replied. "Hi what's up?" " I miss you And I love you with all my heart, bye"! She hung up. OK that was weird I walked to the bathroom and got dressed. When I got out Abeo was talking to John about the lead. " Where's Speedy?" I asked. " Him and my two boys are down outside playing tag" Winchester replied. I sighed and sat down next to Abeo and asked " So,what's the lead?" I asked. "Fire" Abeo answered. "Oh that explains a lot".As memories flooded back to me. Forcing them back I said " I'm going to go get the boy's" but before I got up Abeo said " We need to leave KNOW and get to the place or the cops might get there first" nodding I got to the car first and then we were of. Speedy was in the Motel with demon traps everywhere and salt circles by the door and windows and Dean and Sam were there to and were instructed to keep a eye on Speedy.

We got there in five minutes and we got fake Ides and said we were the F.B.I. We investigated and found solider. Demon territory defiantly. Going back we made plans to get payback when Abeo phone rang, she talked on it for awhile. When she hung up she turned to look at me and said " I have to go home". "Why?We just got to talk together again and we were on a hunting Job,to! " My house was robbed and my weapons are gone and no you can't come help" she added when I tried to offer. "OK" I sighed

One hour later

We dropped Abeo of and headed back to the Motel. The Boys where playing Truth or Dare when we walked In. Everything seemed to be in place. We started thinking Of ways to kill the yellow eyed Demon. I came up with ALOT But John was like No,no,no,no,that won't do. I began to think It was because I was a girl. When night came I passed out i impudently passed out. I dreamed that I was ten and It was four in the mourning when my parents got home saying they better be prepared for him. I thought they meant that a guest was coming over when the door was kicked down and there stood the yellow eyed Demon. At first I didn't know who he was then I saw Yellow eyes And my neck name for him was created. At first I thought It was a original but over the years I learned that it wasn't. So, he went to my house and my parents were just inside the door when he knocked it over and the fire started. At first I was scared when my dad yelled "AASIMAH, GET ABBEY AND GO" I listened. We were outside in seconds and there was no sign of Mom and Dad. I went to the neighbor- "Aasimah! Wake up!" somewhere slapped me across the face. I bolted upright and said "what the hell, Abbey!" Then I saw the faces and the memories flooded back. "You were crying,Mommy!" Little Speedy said. "Was I?" I looked at John. He nodded. "Oh sorry if I gave you all a fright. Bad dreams." I explained."Mommy can you Please try and Not have Bad dreams"? I chuckled and said "Sure".

Speed Aaban Racer POV I woke up to find Mommy crying. She was muttering stuff like "all my fault" and "I'll kill you". John was sitting beside her trying to wake her up. I walked Over to here and said " Aasimah! Wake up!" I had a lot of practices Because this happened ALOT for some reason But she never told me why.  
She sat up fast and said " what the hell,Abbey"? She saw me and covered her mouth. "Mommy,you were crying! I said. I was worried that she was dreaming about her parents again.

She looked like I had just got kidnapped I felt like It was my fault even though it wasn't.

John Winchester POV I saw Aasimah Crying in her sleep. I walked over to her and tried waking her up. Speed woke up and came over And said "Aasimah! Wake up!" she sat upright and said " What the Hell, Abbey!" when she relied that she wasn't Abbey was there she covered her mouth and Speedy said "You were crying,Mommy!" She looked at me and said " Was I?" I nodded. She said "Oh sorry if I gave you a fright,Bad dream." "OK, Mommy" He fell back asleep. "Do you want you talk About it?" "Later" she replied.

One day later

The next day I awoke to find Aasimah already on the computer. She was researching the Yellowed eyed Demon. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed for the day. When I came out she was printing something out. She then stood up and walked over to me. " Look at this" she said.

A family, The Rove's, House was perished in a fire. The cops say that It was no antecedent and that the killer was nowhere to be found.  
The witnesses say that he had Yellow eyes and that he didn't seem like a Every-day guy. If anybody sees this picture Call us at 540- 645-549723.

Below it the was a picture of the Yellowed Eyed Demon.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV I found a article that was interesting and printed it to ad my collection. John then came out and I said " Look at this". He read it and I saw a look on his face. He was frowning like he was sad.

Speed Aaban Racer POV

Mommy was on the computer when I got up. She didn't notice I was up so I sat in the bed waiting for her to realize It.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV It was night when I thought Everybody was Asleep. I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling When I heard John's voice "So,why did you have a nightmare last night?" I looked at him. My face gave away my shock though. He laughed and said " What did you think I forgot?" " Yes" I replied simply. He laughed and walked over and sat on my bed and said " Really tell me why you had the nightmare." " Well, the Yellowed Eyed Demon killed my parents when I was ten And me and my sister barley got out in-time. My sister on the other hand doesn't know about The supernatural cause she dosen't have the heart to hunt anything. Anyway,I was a little girl who thought that the world was a safe,Perfect little world to grow up in and then all of a sudden a Demon appears. That's scars you for life. My parents,On the other hand knew about hunters and Demons and all that stuff, Sometimes I think they didn't love me. I mean, they didn't tell us about anything! They just told me to look after myself and always say no to people you don't know. They never told me Why! I still don't know to this very day! Anyway, My nightmare was about the night they died. I have them often,though so I'm not sad to have them anymore." OK" The thing replied.

John Winchester POV

I Felt Sorry for Aasimeh. I mean, She was lunged Into a world of Darkness Because of the Yellowed Eyed Demon. That Night I Dream's that She was A happy Little girl. Always Smiling, Always Hanging out with friends, Always Learning, Always excited to go learn, Always Looking forward to the future. Then one night She learned that Supernatural things excised That must be hard. I mean, I found out when I was 20. But when your 10 that must be hard. But, Life is hard.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV That night I fell Asleep immediately I was a 16 year old and had just killed my first Shape-shifter Knowing That...

"Aasimah,Wake up! I think I got a trace on the Yellowed eyed Demon!" the annoying Rat said. " Five more Minutes. I don't want to get up. I'm Tired." Don't make me or I'll KILL you,Winchester,I thought. Seriously, A girl was allowed to sleep. And I was just Pessimaled of at him Because I had to get up in the middleof the night because he snores.

Aasimah Aazeen White POV ... I would never be the same again.


End file.
